1. Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to semiconductor modules, and more particularly to semiconductor modules suitable as scale-down sized modules and a layout method of signal lines thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, memory modules on which semiconductor memories are mounted have been used as a data storage medium in a data processing system (e.g., a personal computer, a workstation, a server computer, and/or a telecommunication system). As high speed data processing operations of large sized multimedia data has been demanded, environments including the data processing system have been changed to high density, high integration, high performance, and/or miniaturization. According to this trend, the number of connecting pins of a memory module is increased but the size of memory module is decreased.
If the size of a memory module is decreased, a layout margin of all signal lines coupled to electrical connecting pads of memory devices mounted on a printed circuit board of the memory module may be reduced, which may cause crosstalk, signal distortion and/or signal noise. Accordingly, layout techniques for signal lines that are suitable for more compact memory modules may be necessary.